Hopeless Reciprocation
by Sadezanobia
Summary: Bulma is the fiancé of Frieza who is the most infamous and notorious mob boss in all of Chicago. Vegeta is Frieza's wingman. Bulma and Vegeta are complete opposites of each other and hate each other, but end up having a forbidden passionate love affair. But what happens when that forbidden affair is exposed causing both of their lives to be at stake?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, this is my first story ever. Like EVER! So go easy on me guys.

Big shout out (and I promise this is the one and only) to ImaginaryInk who is my awesome beta and for giving me the push that I needed to write this fic.

This story is set in the 1950s Chicago Mob life era. This chapter is set in present time and the year is currently 1962. As the story progresses it will go back and forth between the 1950s and the 1960s.

"_Italics" _are thought's or flashback scenes.

If you have any questions, confusions or suggestions please let me know in your review. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Claim dis! Yea I own it. So what! Sue me!

Oh I'm just kidding y'all know I don't own sh*t lol.

Hopeless Reciprocation

Prologue

Home. "_Hmm, more like a prison cell_" Vegeta thought as he glared, standing in front of the hell hole that he'd called home for years. The dark, gloomy sky above gave the abandoned house an eerie look, more so than usual. The two story, red brick house, covered in moss, wild leaves and tree branches due to lack of maintenance, barely stood tall as it stared right back at him, practically laughing; daring him to come inside so that it could swallow him whole and eat him alive.

Vegeta sneered just as a strong gust of wind blew, threatening to throw him off balance. To say that he hated this house, would be putting it mildly. Most people, who walked down this block, only saw an old shack of a house that used to be. They saw nothing else and heard nothing else. Save for Vegeta who saw what use to be his torture chamber.

He could still hear the screams and cries of his mother, Vanessa, and the shouts of his father, Vegeta Sr. as he would brutally attack her verbally and physically every night. As Vegeta walked through the old worn down fence onto the front lawn, a softer breeze drifted past him bringing a smile to his face and he began to reflect on everything that he could remember about his mother.

His mother Vanessa was a beautiful, hardworking house wife and a strong spirited woman, who never took crap from anyone; not even Vegeta Sr. A small smile graced Vegeta's hardened features as he remembered the way she looked. How her long, raven hair would shine after hours of brushing. How her big, emerald green eyes would sparkle in the sun light. How bronze her skin would get during those hot summer days; and how his heart would melt every time his mother would have that big, beautiful smile on her face when he came down for breakfast or came home from school.

She had the most radiant smile that he'd ever seen on any human being. Her teeth were as white as snow and her lips were as full and as red as those beautiful roses that she would plant in her garden every spring. He remembered how happy she would be whenever he came to help her with her gardening. He remembered the way she smelled like sweet strawberries and honey every morning. From her lovely round face, to her thin slender frame, to the melodious sound of her voice, Vegeta still remembered every detail about his now deceased mother.

Vegeta's smile faltered as he remembered the more dark memories, when his father would take his anger out on his mother. After Vegeta Sr. lost his job, he struggled to find work over the years and failed miserably causing him to lash out at his family more and more very night. His mother, being uneducated and having no work experience, did what no noble, self-respecting woman should have to do.

She sold herself.

She sold her body every single night to the most ruthless and disgusting men, giving the profits to her husband so that he could pay the bills. Yet every night he'd ridicule her. Calling her every disgusting name in the book. From harlot, to hussy, to tramp. She never took his insults though. And she met him head on with insults of her own. His father did nothing but got drunk and moped from being unsuccessful at finding another job. Soon enough drinking and moping turned to complaints and yells. Yells turned to insults. Insults led to fights and fights made his mother end up in the emergency room.

He remembered the way his mother would tell him to stay in his room when he was a child; to cover his ears and not come out; that it'll all be over soon enough. He would always run to his closet whenever he heard his parents beginning to shout at each other. That was his safe place.

"_Why do you do this every night Vegeta?" Vanessa said frustratingly. _

_He was drunk. Again. And she was tired from a long day of doing things that she just wanted to forget about. All for her family and now this asshole has the nerve to harass her right now._

"_Why do __I__ do this every night!? You're the one that's out there giving up all you're goods to those…those creeps like the dirty harlot that you are and for what!? For five bucks!? What the hell am I supposed to do with that!? Vegeta Sr. shouted_

"_Look asshole I do this so that we could eat okay! That's a helluva lot more than you're doing!" Vanessa screeched._

"_You bitch!" Vegeta Sr. roared as he backhanded Vanessa._

_Vegeta sat in his closet with his eyes shut tight, knees to his chin and his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth, trying desperately to drown out the pleas and cries of his mother. He hated when his father got like this. He hated that she always took the pain for the both of them whenever his father felt like lashing out, but most of all he hated that he couldn't do anything to protect her. But she said it would be over soon. It would all be over soon._

_She lied._

_She always lied and they both always suffered. Him mentally and his mother physically. _

"But she was a fighter, that woman." Vegeta murmured to himself as he was brought back to the present. Shaking his head he smiled as he remembered the firecracker spirit that his mother had. Even though she would end up in the emergency room, she made sure the Vegeta Sr. had a few scars of his own. Ones that he couldn't get rid of and that everyone would be able to see. Whether she bruised his face, his hands or his ego, Vanessa made sure that every scar that she'd given him would leave a permanent mark.

Then…one day…she was gone.

"_She'd ran off with some rich bloke that she'd met while she was out there 'hookin'_", his father would say.

Nothing but lies, always spewed from his father's lips. Hell Vegeta was glad that she'd gotten away from that hell hole. He'd just wished...that she could've taken him with her.

Days later…he realized why.

Her dead body showed up right on their front door step. Vegeta was only ten when he saw the dead body of his mother, just lying there. His mother never ran off. She was taken from him. Who could do this? Who _would _do this? He couldn't believe it. His mother was..._gone_.

Vanessa never got a proper burial since they were unable to afford one and because her reputation as a self-respecting woman, was practically tainted; no one really cared enough, to contribute toward the funeral arrangements. So, he and his father buried her right there under the tree of their front lawn.

Which is what led him back there twenty seven years later to this prison cell; this hell hole, this torture chamber that he called _Home_. Every year for twenty seven years, on her birthday, he would return and pay his respects to the last place that he remembered his beautiful mother. Though this house was the bane of his existence, the one good thing that always came out of this house was his beloved mother and this was the only place where he could seek the peace and salvation of his mother's memory despite his dark past with having lived in this house.

Old, dried up leaves crunched as he walked up to the tree that his mother was buried under.

"Hello mother. Happy birthday," Vegeta began as he knelt down in front of his Mother's grave site, placing the flowers that he'd brought atop her headstone.

"It's been a long year mother, but an amazing one yet." Vegeta paused as he breathed heavily. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Unfortunately, I have come to report that this will be my last visit mother, I am sorry." Vegeta sighed. He hated that he had to do this. He didn't want to do this but…he had to.

"Though it is not by choice I must admit, that my duties call for me elsewhere; and for good reason, I assure you."

"As you've watched over me, for all these years, I am quite sure that you already know the reason for my abrupt departure." Vegeta continued.

"I have a duty to protect the ones that I love dearly; though I was unable to protect you, mother." He sadly expressed as he tilted his head down.

As Vegeta continued with his goodbyes to his mother, he began to reflect on the past twenty seven years of his life. The seven most recent being the most exciting, passionate, loving, yet heart-wrenching ones of all. He smiled at some of the more recent memories that took over his mind. Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh as he once again faced his mother's headstone.

"Until we meet again mother."

"Goodbye."

"I will _always_ love you." Vegeta whispered, as he wiped a stray tear that had escaped from his eyelids.

He felt a cool breeze and suddenly the scent of strawberries and honey soon filled the air. Vegeta smiled as he looked to the sky. He knew it was his beloved mother speaking to him in the only way that she possibly could. He knew right then and there that he'd made the right decision and that there was hope after all.

All he would have to do was follow his heart.

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Trust me there's plenty more to come! Until next time guys don't forget to review.


	2. Strawberries, Milk & Honey

**Hello again everyone. First and foremost I would like to thank each and every person who reviewed this story.**

**Smalsa, DelSan13, Angelical Love, Jasmine-.-Momo-chan, Guest 1&2 and last but certainly not least ImaginaryInk (who btw happens to be my awesome beta, seriously guys some of the material you see here are her ideas so when you review me please thank her as well) and to those who read but did not review, I thank you all.**

**You all are truly amazing, seriously my heart skipped a beat every time I read your reviews and the fact that some of you followed the story just makes me feel so special. I really appreciate all of you and your reviews and I promise that I will give you all a great story.**

**On another note, I made a mistake with the timeline in the first chapter. The current year in the first chapter is ****NOT ****1977, it is ****1962****, and takes place in the present/future (it'll make sense later I promise). Vegeta is 37 years old in the first chapter. **

**The current year in this chapter is 1935 and Vegeta is 10 years old, but not your average 10yr old of course. This chapter as well as the next few will take place from 1935 up until 1962. Don't worry there will be time gaps. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter…enjoy!**

*****P.S. Don't let the title fool you!*****

**Strawberries, Milk & Honey**

_The chaser stopped a few feet from him, attaching the silencer onto his gun before cocking his weapon. Vegeta scooted backwards on the palm of his heels, his back hitting the wet brick wall. He was panting heavily, swallowing hard with every breath that he took. He glanced at the wall, his heart sinking at the fact that he was cornered with no way out. He turned back and fixed his teary eyes squarely on his executor, his mind racing and his lips quivering uncontrollably. This was it. His time was up. The hooded man raised his arm and pointed the gun at his head. Whispers of prayer resounded in the dark alleyway. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Tonight, he would leave this world and all of the pain behind him. His only regret was…was…was what?_

Vegeta abruptly sat upright as he awoke from his nightmare drenched in a cold sweat, panting heavily as he clutched the front of his tee shirt, trying desperately to slow his accelerating heart. It was _that_ nightmare again. He'd been having the same reoccurring nightmare ever since his mother showed up dead on their front door step two years ago, and as the nights went on, the nightmares felt more and more real. Vegeta started to ease his breathing as his heart rate began to slow down. He took in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom, causing his fear to slowly subside.

His room was dark, almost pitch black. The only lighting in his bedroom came from the moonlight shining through his window, dimly illuminating his entire bedroom. He'd never kept a nightlight like his mother wanted him to. Never needed it. He didn't have much in his bedroom, just a small bed against the far wall from across his bedroom door right underneath the only window in the room. He had a small wooden desk and chair next to his bed and a small closet next to his bedroom door with a light switch in between the two. The bedsprings squeaked as Vegeta swung his legs off of his bed, feet touching the floor as he removed the remaining bed sheets from the rest of his body. The creaks of the bedroom floor were the only sounds heard throughout the room as Vegeta padded across the wooden floor to his bedroom door to go down stairs for a midnight snack.

As Vegeta entered the kitchen, he started to ponder about his latest nightmare. It was the same nightmare, yet it was different somehow but he couldn't exactly place what was so different about this particular nightmare. Reoccurring nightmares wasn't something that was unfamiliar to Vegeta. He'd heard of many people having reoccurring dreams and nightmares but he'd never known that they could feel so real. Vegeta remembered the pang that he'd gotten in his chest when he woke up.

That was it!

That's what was different about this nightmare. He'd had that nightmare numerous times but never had he felt that heart-wrenching feeling that still lingered in his chest, even after he woke up from his nightmare. The feeling that he'd felt was something akin to…_regret_.

"_But regret for what?_" Vegeta asked himself getting confused as he continued to brood over the newest realization of his nightmare. There wasn't much that Vegeta regretted in his life save for the passing of his beloved mother. Yet he felt relieved every night knowing that his mother no longer suffered in this cruel world and that she had gone to a better place. For the most part Vegeta accepted everything else in life, be it good or bad, easy or tough, life was life. He knew he'd see his mother again one day and he had nothing else and no one else to live for, so there really was no reason for regret. Vegeta decided to leave that part alone for the time being.

Every time he would have that nightmare, it would always get more and more vivid. He couldn't actually see his attacker's face, but this time he was able to see the silhouette of a man, whereas before it was nothing but a black fog or a shadow of some kind. Vegeta chose to let it go for the moment as he rummaged through the icebox searching for something to eat before he went back to bed.

"Hmm, nothing to eat as usual." Vegeta snorted, as he slammed the door causing the entire icebox to wobble with its contents inside.

"What the hell is all of that racket down there boy?" Vegeta Sr. grumpily asked from over the upstairs railing as he was rudely awoken by all of the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep old man!" Vegeta rudely yelled at his father.

"Listen here you little runt, if I have to come down there, you're gonna be very sorry!" His father warned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever pipe down." Vegeta snapped. "Bastard." He murmured that last part under his breath. The last thing he needed was a fight in the middle of the night with his father.

Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the retreating footsteps of his father, as he muttered curses under his breath and reentered his bedroom, slamming the door in the process. He knew it was over…for the night at least.

Shaking his head Vegeta walked back to the icebox hoping that there was something he'd overlooked, that he could put together for a simple meal. Though Vegeta didn't really eat much the months after his mother's passing, he of course, like any other human being would eventually get hungry. Vegeta had to fend for himself as far as food and clothing went after his mother was murdered. His father was no help after all. He couldn't even put food on the table. Every day Vegeta would sneak extra food out from the cafeteria at his school during lunch time; and in the late evenings he would wait by the local diners and restaurants to take the leftovers that they would throw outback.

When he opened the icebox, the first thing that caught his eye that he didn't recall seeing the first time he opened it, was the milk. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows.

"That wasn't there before. Was it?" Not bothering to dwell on it too long, he shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the milk in question and putting it on the counter for a drink. As he looked in the cupboard above the counter searching for a mug to use, he came across a jar of honey, which was strange because it was in the wrong cabinet. He took the jar of honey out of the cupboard wondering how it got inside the cupboard when an idea struck him.

Whenever he would have a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep, his mother would always give him some warm milk with honey mixed in. Then she would rock him back and forth until he fell asleep eliminating his nightmares for the remainder of the night. Not wanting the memories of his mother to overwhelm him, Vegeta sighed as he poured the milk into a small pot to heat up. After a minute or so when the milk was warm enough, he poured the milk into his mug and added three tablespoons of honey, mixing it with the milk just like his mother did.

"Mmm, tastes just like the way Mother used to make it" Vegeta delightfully groaned out as the warm soothing liquid ran down the contours of his throat and into the pit of his stomach. In that very moment, a strong gush of wind blew through the kitchen window causing the window shutters to hit the back wall of the kitchen, violently.

"What the.." Vegeta gasped as he jumped out of his seat almost spilling his drink in the process.

"Who the hell opened the window?" Vegeta whispered to himself as the window shutters repeatedly beat against the back wall of the kitchen as the wind intensified.

"Close those goddamn shutters and stop making all that damn noise down there brat!" Vegeta Sr. shouted from his bedroom.

Vegeta didn't respond. He just did as he was told, still trying to figure out how the window got opened in the first place. As he approached the windows to close them shut, a strong scent of strawberries and honey wafted into the kitchen, invading Vegeta's senses. His eyes widened as he backpedaled to the kitchen counter. He would recognize that scent anywhere and as much as it should've made him made him feel better it made him feel much worse.

It was his mother.

He knew it had to be.

The milk showing up out of nowhere, the honey being in the cupboard instead of the cabinet next to the cupboard, the mysteriously opened window and now the smell of strawberries and honey.

It was all too much.

Vegeta didn't know if he was going crazy or imagining things. He loved his mother and missed her dearly but she was dead and there was no going back. The last thing he needed was her spirit haunting him.

Vegeta couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop it please! Just…GO AWAY!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs as he lunged forward to shut the kitchen window, locking the window shutters.

"SHUT UP!" His father hollered from his bedroom, but Vegeta ignored him.

Taking in a gulps of air, he backed up to lean against the counter, his heart racing at an unusually accelerated pace. He slid down against the counter onto the kitchen floor on his hands and knees trying to control his breathing.

"Please Mother just…go…rest in peace, I beg of you." Vegeta quietly beseeched aloud. He truly did miss his mother's presence and wished that she was there with him every day, but she was in heaven now, where she was safe, where she belonged.

After a few moments, Vegeta's heart rate slowly dwindled back down to its normal pace. He sat back against the counter onto the kitchen floor to lessen the strain on his knees. He looked up at the kitchen table where he'd left his milk and honey. He reached up and grabbed the mug which was surprisingly still warm. He swallowed a few large gulps of his milk and honey hoping that it would calm his nerves down like it did for him earlier.

Minutes passed and Vegeta started to feel a sense of calm and relaxation take over his body. He knew his mother's remedy would work. It always did. Once he finished the rest of his milk and honey, he stood up and walked over to the sink, placing his dish inside. He decided to wash his mug in the morning since it was late, although his mother would have berated him for ever having placed any dish in the sink without washing it.

He gave the kitchen one last glance as he made his exit. Immediately upon returning into his bedroom, Vegeta suddenly felt extremely drowsy. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell fast into a deep and dreamless sleep.

But not before the scent of strawberries and honey hit his senses one last time.

…and Vegeta never had that nightmare again.

**Well, what did you guys think? **

**I know that there are some unanswered questions like who is the killer in Vegeta's dream and why would anyone want to kill him anyway, I mean he's only 10, but I promise that you will have the answers to all of your unanswered questions when Vegeta figures them out himself lol. **

**Next chapter Frieza makes his debut. Trust me guys it is not what you're going to think!**

**Bulma will appear very soon, I know I know but don't fret there is a reason for her delay remember patience is a virtue people. **

**Anyway until next time…please review.**


	3. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**Hello again all. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far and for sticking with the story. I know it's coming out to a slow start to some of you but once again I promise that there is a reason for all of that but you will be seeing our lovely couple rip each other's throats apart then get steamy really soon I promise.**

**In the beginning of this chapter the year is 1955. Vegeta is 30 years old. The majority of the chapter is a flashback so he will be 15 years old for the remainder of the chapter. The year in the flashback is 1940.**

**I hope there's no confusion. If so let me know in your review.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls**

_The chaser stopped a few feet from Vegeta, attaching the silencer onto his gun before cocking his weapon. Vegeta scooted backwards on the palm of his heels, his back hitting the wet brick wall. He tried to take in his surroundings. He figured if he was going to die, he might as well take a good look at the last place that he was ever going to see before his eyes closed for good. _

_He was panting heavily, swallowing hard with every breath that he took. Everything around him was a blur. He looked to be in an abandoned alley of some sort. It was a long narrow gap between two old, brick-walled, terraced buildings built many years ago. It was cold and uninviting.__It smelt strongly of stale urine and feces._ _The walls ran with slime which covered the now long forgotten graffiti brickwork. _

_He glanced at the wall behind him, his heart sinking at the fact that he was cornered with no way out. He turned back and fixed his teary eyes squarely on his executor, his mind racing and lips quivering uncontrollably. This was it. His time was up. The hooded man raised his arm and pointed the gun at his head. Whispers of prayer resounded in the dark alleyway. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Tonight, he would leave this world and all the pain behind. His only regret was that he wasn't able to take…take his…take his what?_

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes as awoke from his dream. No longer a nightmare since it didn't scare him anymore. It had been the same dream that he'd been having for fifteen years now. The same one that he'd had every night shortly after his mother was killed, but had stopped the night he encountered the spirit of his deceased mother in their kitchen.

Every night that Vegeta would have the dream, he would recall seeing or feeling something new that he didn't previously see or feel in his other dreams. This time it was the location. Based on what he remembered from the dream, he could tell that he was in an alley.

'_But what alley?' _He thought.

There were dozens of alleys in Chicago that looked and smelled exactly the way the one in his dream did. He could've been in _any_ alley in the city.

Vegeta also remembered feeling that same pang that he would feel every morning when he woke up from having the dream. It was always right before the dream ended; before he could figure out what it was that he was regretting. Well at least he figured out one thing, that he was regretting to take something.

'_Take what though?'_ Vegeta mused.

'_What would I want to take with me if I was dying?'_ He pondered on.

Nothing made sense. Nothing!

It was unnerving.

Vegeta hadn't had the dream for five years straight at one point. It had stopped after that night in his kitchen when he was ten years old. The dreams started up again the night he met his boss Frieza when he was fifteen.

Now fifteen years later, the dream still plagued his mind every night and he couldn't understand why. He thought back to the night that he met Frieza fifteen years ago in the alley three blocks from his house…

_**Flashback…**_

_Vegeta decided to take the shortcut home, it was getting late and the last place he wanted to be was in the mean streets of Chicago late at night. He veered left into the alleyway that would take him straight onto his block instead of going all the way around the big old warehouse building. His mother hated alleys. She always told Vegeta never to walk down one alone, especially at night. He was younger then, but he was older now._

_Fifteen to be exact. _

_He figured he could handle walking down this alleyway by himself, since he did so almost every night. _

_Vegeta had no idea that he would be walking into a life altering situation._

_Vegeta noticed a few people in the middle of the alleyway huddled up around something or…someone. As he got closer he was able to see that it was a total of five guys, including the one on the ground. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized one of the guys of the group._

_His name was Frieza._

_The most notorious mob boss/crime lord in all of Chicago._

_He recognized his goons as well. It was Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. All code names he assumed. Seriously who would give their children these names? _

_Zarbon was the tallest of them all, standing at a height of six feet and three inches. He had his long dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail going down his back. He had a lean, slender yet muscular frame. His suit was as black as the night sky, as were all of the suits that Frieza's men wore. He wore rings on every finger which was now covered in the blood of the man on the floor._

_Dodoria was almost as tall as Zarbon coming in at a height of just six feet. He was the biggest of them all. He looked to be about four hundred pounds, with his stomach making up most of his weight. His black hair was jelled into short tiny spikes going in every direction making him look as crazy as he already was. He enjoyed torturing Frieza's victims. It was one of the main reasons Frieza still kept that tub of lard around._

_Cui seemed the least intimidating of them all, which he was in comparison to the three other men, but he was not to be underestimated. Standing at a height of just a little over five feet and seven inches, Cui was a bald and slender man. He had a light muscular build and was just as cold and calculating as Frieza himself. He and Dodoria did most of the beating seeing as Zarbon didn't want to get his pretty little hands dirty. Zarbon was more of a shoot once and get it over with kind of guy, but would do what he had to do to please his boss, even if it did mean getting down and dirty._

_Surprisingly enough, the man with the height of five feet five also baring a similar frame to Cui, was the most intimidating of them all. The entire city knew him as Frieza, the most ruthless, cruel, sadistic and most evil mob boss/crime lord of Chicago's history yet. Rumor had it that __his head got burned in a house fire when he was young so he styled the remainder of his hair where half of it covered his burned scalp while the bald part glistened since it wasn't real skin_._ It wasn't his voice that seemed to have a feminine tune to it that made him intimidating, nor was it his physique seeing as how he was clearly a small man. No, it was the pure evil that radiated off of the man that gave him the reputation that he had today. _

_It was inexplicable. _

_The man just screamed 'Warning! Danger! Danger! DANGER!'_

_Frieza was also known for having impeccable aim. THAT, was what people feared the most about him. He'd never missed a shot in his life since he'd learned how to use a gun. Frieza could shoot someone right between the eyes from a mile away…while being blindfolded. _

_No no, Frieza was no ordinary individual…_

…_he was your worst nightmare._

_As Vegeta stepped closer he could hear some of what Frieza was saying to the man on the floor, whom Vegeta assumed was someone who owed Frieza money but didn't pay his debt._

"_Puh..p..please I beg you." The man on the ground pleaded._

"_Haven't you done enough to me already?" He cried out._

"_Apparently not enough seeing as you're still alive." Frieza replied condescendingly._

"_Bu...but I already t...told you that I wo…would have your money ne…next week." The man on the ground stuttered out as he sobbed. He knew pleading with Frieza would get him nowhere but he just had to try._

"_One week you say? Am I to starve because of your failure to pay your debt? What about my employees? Are they to starve as well due to your lack of payment? My my, I never knew you could be this selfish." Frieza retorted sardonically. _

_He didn't need this man's chump change. He had enough money to feed the entire city of Chicago for years. All this man owed Frieza was twenty dollars, but Frieza had other reasons for torturing this man tonight. He'd made his goons give the man the beating of his life. The man's face was barely identifiable. _

"_I think this man deserves a little more taste of what we do to people when we haven't eaten." Frieza ordered as Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui continued to brutally attack the poor man, using brass knuckles, steel pipes and bats as their choices of weapons. _

_The entire left side of the man's cheek was swollen and bruised with red and blues hues slowly forming on his face. His nose was completely broken out of place with no hope of ever healing properly. The middle of his bottom lip was split in half, dried up blood already forming as crust going down his chin. His left eye was entirely swollen shut and his right eye had a broken blood vessel causing the entire sclera to look bloodshot._

_The man's face was utterly disfigured. His own family wouldn't even be able to recognize him._

_And that's just how Frieza liked it._

_He loved watching the news when authorities would discover a dead body, of his doing of course, and were unable to identify who the individual was, making it months before they could notify their families of their loss._

_Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. A man was being viciously assaulted by three men in the middle of an abandoned alleyway and there was not a damn thing that he could do to stop it. _

_It got very windy all of a sudden, as Vegeta felt himself slowly being pushed back by the wind causing him to backpedal a bit. He took that opportunity to fully back-step lightly on his tip toes out of the alley not wanting to get caught up in the situation that he unknowingly just walked in. As he slowly tried to back out, another surge of wind blew harder causing him to lose his balance and trip over a Cola can alerting everyone in the alley as he fell back onto the ground. _

"_Hey what was that?" Asked Zarbon, pausing in the middle of his assault of the man on the ground._

"_I don't know, maybe a cat or something." Said Dodoria as he kicked the man in the face causing some of his teeth to fall out. _

"_Well what are you waiting for you imbecile, go and see what the disturbance was and take care of it." Frieza snapped to Dodoria._

_Vegeta's heart rate began to accelerate as he heard the order that was given by Frieza. This was it. He knew that once he was spotted, he would be shot on the spot. He was hidden behind a few garbage cans, so that bought him some time. He closed his eyes as he silently called to his mother._

"_Mother, I will see you soon." He whispered. Then he did the bravest thing he could think of. _

_He stood up surprising the approaching goon. _

"_What the…hey who is that? Who's there?" Yelled Dodoria at the individual hidden in the shadows of the alleyway._

"_What the hell is this, a horror flick, just shoot whoever it is and get your ass back here!" Shouted Zarbon._

_Vegeta put both his hands in the air as a sign of surrender as he stepped forward, under the only dimly lit alley street lamp. All the while the wind blew harder and harder making him side step a few times. He wasn't going to fight. He was going to take his death head on. He was going to look his executor in the eye and show him no fear. _

_He was going to take his death like a man._

"_Oh it's just a kid!" Dodoria shouted back informing his boss and associates as Vegeta finally stepped into the light giving Dodoria a better view of him._

"_Well you're a brave little soldier aren't you?" Dodoria teased as he pointed his gun at Vegeta._

_Vegeta continued to slowly walk forward with his hands stilled raised toward his executor. The wind continued to blow incessantly causing some of the garbage can lids to crash into his feet as he walked. Vegeta couldn't help but feel as if the wind and the garbage lids were holding him back from his impending death somehow. _

_He stopped as soon as his forehead made contact with the mouth of Dodoria's gun._

"_Haha…you just signed your death wish kid" Dodoria lightly chuckled out as he cocked his weapon._

"_Hold it!"Frieza shrieked. _

_He saw the entire exchange. _

_Something about the bravery of this boy sparked his interest. Besides, the boy looked vaguely familiar. When Frieza stepped closer to Vegeta and the two made eye contact, Vegeta swallowed deeply, but held his head high, which Frieza admired a lot coming from someone as young as he. Most people cowered and begged Frieza for mercy, which he thought was futile because he never gave mercy._

_Ever._

_Frieza smiled as if there was some inside joke that he'd just heard that no one else seemed to catch. He placed his hand on Dodoria's bicep silently ordering him to lower his weapon, which Dodoria followed._

"_What is your name young lad?" Frieza asked curiously._

"_My name is Vegeta." Vegeta stated sternly. He did not want to show Frieza any fear or give Frieza any satisfaction before he took his life away. _

"_Vegeta, you say? Interesting. I believe I've heard that name before." Frieza stated turning his head to the side to look back at the man that was half dead and beaten on the ground._

"_Follow me Vegeta. I have a proposition for you." Frieza continued as he fully turned around and walked in the direction of the man that they were beating just a few moments ago._

_Vegeta was utterly confused at this point. 'Proposition? What kind of 'proposition' could Frieza possibly have for me?' Vegeta contemplated to himself. _

_Whatever it was…it didn't sound good!_

_As Vegeta followed Frieza, the wind intensified even more causing Vegeta to step back a bit making him bump into one of Frieza's men who was trailing close behind him; probably in case he tried to run he thought. He was able to get a closer look at the damage that was done to the victim on the ground. Vegeta could barely make out the face of the individual on the ground. The sight of the man's damaged face brought back the worst memories of when his father would take his anger out on his mother physically. Her face never got this damaged but the black eye and busted lip was close enough. _

"_Here's what I want you to do for me." Frieza proposed as he outstretched his hand to Dodoria for him to hand him the gun so that he could hand it to Vegeta._

"_You have two choices. I want you to kill this man or…" but before Frieza could give Vegeta his second choice Vegeta shot the man ten times in a fit of rage that was unknown to the other men in the alley. He didn't stop until every bullet in the gun was unloaded into the man's body and all that could be heard was the clicking sound of the empty clip. He imagined that the man was his mother's executor and this was his chance at avenging her death. No longer did he see the helpless heap of a man lying on the ground. All he saw was the man who killed his mother getting what he deserved._

_Frieza was delighted to say the least, taking Vegeta's lapse in reality as a sign of having the same sick twisted mentality that he had. He wasn't expecting Vegeta to respond so eagerly. He was going to tell Vegeta that he either killed the man or he'd have to kill himself, which Frieza thought was a kind gesture seeing as how he liked to torture his victims before he killed them. _

_Even the young innocent ones._

_The wind gave one final blow carrying with it the soul of the man that Vegeta had just killed. He was breathing heavily. He had just taken the life of someone else. His mother was probably turning in her grave right now. _

_Vegeta collapsed on the ground on his hands and knees dropping the gun next to him in the process. What had he just done? He'd taken the life of some (probably not innocent since he was involved with Frieza) man that he didn't know, and for no reason at all. He wasn't thinking straight. All he thought about was the asshole who killed his mother and getting revenge for her death. _

"_There there now young one." Frieza cooed to Vegeta as if he was coddling a mere child. _

"_That man you just killed was scumbag. Trust me you did everyone a favor by ridding the world of that worthless piece of trash." Frieza reasoned. _

_He liked Vegeta. He saw in him a young man with the potential to be a nonstop killing machine once he got the hang of it. He was so young too. Younger than Frieza was when he entered the game. Frieza knew that he would be able to mold Vegeta into the soldier that he wanted. _

"_I like you Vegeta. You have such a uniqueness about you." Frieza encouraged._

"_How would you like to work for me…fulltime?" Frieza asked._

_Vegeta was taken aback by Frieza's second proposition of the night. Work for Frieza? Fulltime? What exactly did that entail? Whatever it was he knew it wasn't anything good._

"_Work for you? Fulltime? Doing what exactly?" Vegeta questioned_

"_So many questions, what is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Frieza asked sardonically._

"_I do not like to be questioned Vegeta. I get enough of that nonsense from the authorities and now you have the nerve to stand here and question me? I could very well take your life you do know that don't you?" Frieza snapped. The nerve of this fool to question him after sparing his life Frieza thought._

"_I just want to know what I am getting myself into, that is all" Vegeta reasoned. Though he did not want to lose his life, he also did not want to show Frieza any fear either._

"_In time you will know all the details. For now just know that if you agree your life will be changed forever. If you chose not to work for me, then I will simply let you go on your merry way." Frieza lied. _

_There was no way in hell he was just going to let Vegeta go after what had just transpired. He was going to kill him right there on the spot if he didn't accept._

_Not without brutal physical persuasion of course._

"_I will give you a luxurious place to live, any automobile you would like and access to a bank account full of money. The perks will only get better as you work for me. What do say Vegeta?" Frieza proposed._

_Vegeta looked to his right down the remainder of the alleyway. In that direction was his home. His mother was dead, his father was a dead beat and they were broke. Vegeta looked to his left at Frieza and his men. In this direction was a life that he wasn't expecting. A life of luxury, money, cars and undoubtedly a life of crime. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Frieza would kill him the second he declined his offer. _

_However, he didn't let that notion manipulate his decision. _

"_Fine. I accept." Vegeta finally agreed._

"_Excellent choice." Frieza stated coolly. He knew that Vegeta would accept his offer. Who wouldn't?_

"_I only ask for one thing in return." Frieza demanded darkly._

"_What's that?" Vegeta asked._

"_Your loyalty." Said Frieza_

"_You will remain loyal to me to the very end. You must serve me until your dying breath and you must never under any circumstances betray me or I. Will. Kill. You." Frieza threatened._

"_Do we have a deal?" He asked Vegeta._

_Vegeta closed his eyes and silently begged his mother for forgiveness before replying…_

"_Yes Frieza. We have a deal."_

…_**End of Flashback.**_

Fifteen years later, Vegeta didn't realize that what he'd signed up for with Frieza, would soon be the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. I titled it "Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls" after the TLC music video "Waterfalls". If you get a chance please go and watch it on youtube and you will understand exactly why I did so. Trust me the story would make a lot more sense to you after you have watched that video. Here is the link to the video. You don't have to watch all of it just the first part and it should explain everything about some of what was going on in the alley. watch?v=8WEtxJ4-sh4**

**I know I promised you Frieza in this chapter and I gave him to you. **

**Next chapter Bulma makes her debut. I wonder what that's going to be like.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it please review. **


	4. There's Something About Mary

**Hello again all. I know it's been a while and I am sorry for the wait, but now I am starting to understand why other authors don't update chapters as often as us readers would like. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far and for sticking with the story. **

**I just want to say that this was a very challenging chapter for me. For those of you who don't already know, I am NOT a writer. At least I don't consider myself to be one since this is the first and only thing that I have ever written. ImaginaryInk helped me out a lot, because she is just awesome.**

**Just a reminder of the timeline, in case you forgot this takes place right after Vegeta has his flashback about meeting and joining forces with Frieza. The year is 1955. Vegeta is 30 years old.**

**P.S. This chapter is called _There's Something About Mary, _has anyone ever seen that movie?**

**Anyway…Enjoy!**

* * *

**There's Something About Mary**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

Vegeta was brought out of the thoughts about his past when he heard the knocking on his door. He stood up slowly stretching as he did so, popping all the kinks out of his joints from his sleep. He gradually approached the door already knowing who it was as he padded across the Persian rug in his condominium, relishing in the soft feel of the fabric against the bottom of his feet. One thing Frieza definitely did not lie about, was the life of luxury that Vegeta was sure to have when he joined him.

Vegeta's condo was, in one word…_lavish_.

His condo was on the thirty sixth floor and was made up of four massive bedrooms, a large kitchen, two bathrooms and a parlor. His own room being the biggest had a walk-in closet full of black on black suits, shoes and shirts. The closet was a perfectly square-shaped room with all black interior wooding. His shirts were color coordinately hung on the top right side of the closet; the shirt colors ranging from white, to light gray, to dark gray, to navy blue, to black. Beneath his shirts were his shoes and some of his sneakers. On the opposite side of the closet on the bottom section, were his dress pants, sweatpants and jeans and on the top were his suit jackets. To the far back portion of the closet were a series of shelves filled with all of his accessories ranging from belts, to ties, to cuff links and some jewelry.

He had a bathroom in his bedroom that would put even a King's personal bathroom to shame. It had an opulent setting with a white color scheme, representing purity and innocence which is the complete opposite of who he truly was. It had a large floor to ceiling window that revealed glimpses of the busy streets of the Chicago city and its skyscrapers up ahead. The glossy, pearly, white tiles with a beautiful luxurious bathtub centered in the middle of his bathroom, making it center stage, and giving the bathroom a royal feel to it.

Above the double sink was a spanning mirror that was stacked against the wall, to reflect his image or, as Vegeta would sometimes believe, reflect his life. The bathroom also had a strategically placed fireplace, complemented by the portrait of a beautiful woman right above it, while the fire burning beneath her, represented her smoldering appeal; along with the majestic chandelier above for the bathroom's finishing touch.

He had a huge all white kitchen that he never used since he seldom cooked, which had a large balcony that overlooked the Chicago River. Through the kitchen was Vegeta's parlor which had a mini bar toward the back center, with an enormous portrait of an unknown woman, whom his interior designer thought would complement his condo giving it more of a bachelor pad feel to it. In the center of the parlor was a white bear rug which was graced with black Italian leather furniture upon it and a miniature all glass center table.

Vegeta finally reached the door and opened it revealing his employees Nappa and Raditz. It wasn't long after Frieza recruited Vegeta into his Mob, that he left Vegeta in charge of the money laundering and drug trafficking, seeing as he was a natural once he got the hang of it. A few years after being hired by Frieza, when Vegeta learned the ropes enough to venture out on his own, he recruited his own people to assist him on his jobs. Together they were known as _The Saiyans_. The name was inspired by a show or a movie called Dragon…something, he couldn't recall but the name stuck with him.

"Morning, Boss." Raditz was the first to say as he stepped into Vegeta's condo. Nappa followed suit giving Vegeta a head nod as his greeting before stepping inside.

"Hnn." Was Vegeta's response as he grunted his greeting to both men, him not being much of a talkative person in the morning.

"So Boss, what's on the agenda for today?" Asked Raditz, always ever so eager to do a job.

"The Carlito deal goes down today at the warehouse on Fifth." Vegeta stated.

"So what's the plan?" Nappa questioned.

"We meet up at noon. I'll conduct the exchange and you two wait for my signal. I told him that I was coming alone so he won't be expecting either you." Vegeta explained.

"Of course if he was smart then he would know that I never travel alone. I don't trust this guy. Something tells me that he'll watch me count the money while his goons test the Coke. Then he'll pretend that we've been caught by the 'imaginary feds' that will supposedly be outside watching the entire exchange. And then an all-out shooting match will ensue. As we are, or should I say as _I_ am shooting and trying to haul ass outta there so that I don't get caught or worse shot dead, he and his goons will take the money and the Coke, leaving me completely empty handed." Vegeta shook his head as he chuckled imagining the entire exchange in his head.

Carlito was a smart man, but the goons he hired were about as smart as a two year old. They either had no experience or were so paranoid about getting busted or dying that they would fuck up the whole exchange. That's why Carlito always had new henchman at every exchange.

It made things easier because the newbees didn't know The Saiyans or how they operated, making it easy for them to do their sneak attacks. Though it also made things a little more complex because The Saiyans didn't know who the newbees were, giving their predictions about the exchange a minor chance of being inaccurate.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. You two get some breakfast, don't need your stomach's rumbling on the job and blowing your cover." Vegeta ordered knowing how his men usually fucked things up on empty stomachs.

"Sure thing boss. I'm starving." Raditz preached as he stood up and patted his belly for emphasis.

"Want anything?" He asked his boss before exiting the condo with Nappa.

"Steak and eggs with a side of bacon. And I like my steak medium rare." Vegeta gruffly added.

"No problem." Raditz chuckled as the two Saiyans made their way out.

* * *

**Two Hours Later at the Warehouse . . . **

"I love doing business with you Carlito," Vegeta said as he pulled out a pair of black gloves from his pockets. "You're always punctual," he puts on one glove and nodded to his two men to back away into the shadows, "Always a good paymaster," he puts on the other. One thing Vegeta never did was get his hands dirty. His gloves were symbolic in that way which is why he never worked without them.

"I am surprised though, I must admit. I figured you'd have one of your goons handle this job. Not used to seeing you get your own hands dirty." Vegeta asserted, stuffing his hands into his pockets while staring at Carlito with a crooked grin. He could see the uneasiness growing in the man's eyes.

"Yeah well this is a big deal we have here and I never send a boy to do a man's job." Carlito explained.

"Besides…you'd probably kill him and steal the money anyway." He added.

"So we good?" the leader asked, distrusting of Vegeta but yet giving him the benefit of the doubt. The transaction was clean, as usual.

"Yeah we're good." Vegeta said coolly as he stared into the eyes of his next victim, "Pleasure doing business with you." The leader nodded, albeit still wary of the infamous drug lord. He signaled his men that it was time to leave before he turned around and left as well.

Gun fire echoed and bullets shot past Vegeta from behind and all four of the men including the three who accompanied Carlito collapsed to the ground.

The leader was unfortunately gasping his last few breaths as Vegeta crouched down beside him. He drew the man's bloody face close to his with his gloves, and sneered down at his pathetic dying expression.

"Do you know why people never turn their backs on me?" he asked coldly, then patted his face just as the man drew his last breath. "That's why." Vegeta chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Later That Evening . . .**

"So where we headin' tonight boys?" Asked Raditz, popping the corkscrew from the champagne bottle in the back of the limousine they were currently riding in towards their destination.

After the Carlito deal earlier that day, The Saiyans decided to rejoice in their victory. They all wanted nothing more than to celebrate by heading to a nightclub, drinking all the alcohol they could consume and grabbing the finest broads in there and bringing them back to their place to screw their brains out.

"I'm thinking Monty's. It's his opening night tonight. What do you guys say?" Nappa questioned his pack.

"Oh hell yeah, definitely Monty's. I hope the girls there are smokin' hot." Raditz preached.

"I don't care where we go as long as I get laid tonight. Hell I might take more than one girl back with me tonight." Vegeta said gruffly as he puffed smoke out from his cigar.

"Here, here!" Raditz roared as he downed the champagne that was slowly oozing out of its confined space in the bottle.

Upon their arrival, a flurry of women came racing toward them dying to be escorted into Monty's new spot by one of the Saiyans. The line for entrance into the club was so long that it wrapped around the corner and there was no way anyone would get in unless they were VIP. Raditz, being the playboy that he was took three women on each arm loving the attention that they gave him. No doubt he'd be taking some of them if not all of them home with him tonight. Nappa took one on each side. He, being the quiet one of the bunch, could only tolerate women for so long. Two was more than enough for him to handle.

Vegeta on the other hand, being the infamous bachelor that he was, waltzed up to the entrance of the club by himself, never wanting to be seen or associated with any female in the public eye. The Saiyans needed no introduction, nor did the bouncer need to glance at the VIP list before giving the Saiyans access through the VIP entrance.

As they entered the VIP lounge, The Saiyans noticed a table already reserved for them which was very strange considering he and his boys made the decision to stop by the club only moments before arriving.

"Apparently Monty can see into the future, since he reserved us a spot in the VIP lounge." Raditz joked. He loved feeling like a celebrity. It was one of the many perks to being a Saiyan.

Speaking of the man in question. "Ah Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz welcome. Good to see you fellas out here tonight. Please order anything you want, it's on the house." Monty excitedly told the Saiyans.

Monty knew the Saiyans would arrive tonight, and because of it he knew that his new spot would profit a lot once word got out that the Saiyans were spotted at his new club. He had five clubs in total now including this new spot located in the heart of the city.

"Well fellas if you'll excuse me, I have to go and introduce our entertainment for tonight. Wait'll you see who I booked for the performances. Cost me a pretty penny but it was worth it. Anyway if you guys need anything, anything at all my boy Ronny here," Monty gestured to the man blocking the VIP entrance from any outsiders that didn't have access "will take care of you." He finished.

"Thanks Monty, you always make us feel welcome." Raditz answered.

Moments later Monty was on stage introducing the performer, but Vegeta paid no attention as he was presently engrossed in his thoughts about what his next job should be while drinking his Vodka. Lately he had been local, only doing jobs within the state. He had yet to expand to other states, not to mention other countries. That's where the real money was; but it was also where the biggest risks were. Nevertheless, risk or no he had to expand. He knew it would take time but he had to do it and he had to do it fast.

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by the melodious voice of a woman on stage. Her voice was amazing, almost ethereal even. As he watched her perform, he noticed that the woman looked vaguely familiar but wasn't sure where he'd seen or met her before.

"Who's the yellow haired broad on stage?" Vegeta leaned over asking Raditz about the singer.

Raditz, who was currently getting his ear licked by one of the many groupies straddling his lap, looked over at the singer for the first time, having not paid any attention to her.

"I don't know. Never met her before." Said Raditz, bringing his attention back to the girl who was now nuzzling his neck.

Vegeta continued to stare at the yellow haired female, enthralled by her beautiful voice. She had short, golden blonde, curly hair; crystal icy-blue eyes, beautiful rosy cheeks on her lovely round face. Plump cherry-bomb red lips that her amazing voice escaped from; a swan-like neck that Vegeta knew he would shower with hot kisses as soon as he could get a hold of her.

She wore a shimmering white dress which hugged all of her curves to perfection. Vegeta could practically feel his hands on her voluptuous body, so much so that he was beginning to feel constricted in his lower regions.

One thing was for sure, she was undeniably the best looking thing in the club tonight…and she was definitely going home with him without a doubt.

As her song neared its end, the yellow haired female caught Vegeta's heated gaze on her. His stare was so intense that she began to feel as if she was in an inferno. Her luscious lips curved into a knowing smirk, giving Vegeta the feeling that she was thinking the _exact_ same thing that he was thinking.

The yellow haired beauty gave a light bow as the crowd erupted in applause and cheers at the summation of her tune. Turning to her left, she walked off stage and headed straight to the bar, but not before looking back and catching Vegeta's eyes once more.

Vegeta knew that – that was his invitation as he began to navigate towards the direction of the bar. He caught her just as she sat upon the stool and ordered her drink.

"Shot of Whiskey, please?" The yellow haired woman ordered.

"Coming right up ma'am." The bartender replied as he proceeded to make her drink.

"That's a stiff drink for a young, beautiful and talented lady such as yourself." Vegeta casually commented as he approached the bar and leaned his back against the wooden bar table next to the yellow haired beauty.

Just then the bartender handed the woman her drink. She took a small sip, before downing the entire drink in one gulp loving the burning sensation that the alcohol left behind. She then slammed her shot-glass down and ordered another, this time a half-glass, before fully turning her attention to the gentleman who had just appeared next to her.

"Why yes it is. I'll need it if I'm still going to be performing for the rest of the night." She replied.

The bartender returned with her second drink, this time she decided to take small sips and enjoy the warm liquid.

"What's your name?" Vegeta questioned, curious as to who this gorgeous female was.

The yellow haired woman giggled lightly, finding it amusing that this man had absolutely no idea who she was.

"Just call me…_Mary_." She amusedly replied to his question.

"Mary." Vegeta repeated as he leaned in close to her. "I like that." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Do you now?" Mary questioned.

"Indeed. It's very…saint-like." Vegeta stated matter of factly.

Mary sexily smirked as she too began to lean in closer to Vegeta. "Well _I_ sir am no saint." She whispered lowly with a devilish grin plastered on her sexy face.

She reared back to her previous position on her stool. "You know," she began "you never told me your name." She stated curious as to who this dashingly handsome man was.

"Name's Vegeta." He responded. "But by the end of the night, most girls call me Prince." He suggestively added.

"Vegeta…Vegeta..." Mary thoughtfully chanted aloud, ignoring his last insinuating comment as she tried to recall where she had heard his name. Then she gasped as realization hit her.

"You're one of The Saiyans aren't you?" She queried already knowing the answer.

"Correction. I'm the _leader_ of the Saiyans." Vegeta corrected her, exaggerating his title as he did so.

"Leader huh? Well I like a man who takes charge." Mary insinuated, licking her lips in a suggestive manner before blinding him with her brilliant smile.

Vegeta was once again captivated by her beauty and her dazzling smile. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had an inkling that he'd seen this woman somewhere before.

"So where's the rest of your squad?" Mary asked, as she fully turned around in her stool looking around the club for the two goons in question.

Vegeta then stepped in front of her, blocking her line of vision so that they were both looking eye to eye.

"That's not important. What's more important is how fast you and I can get out of here, so that I can really make you hit those high notes." Vegeta groaned out huskily, cutting straight to the point.

Caught off guard by his sudden appearance in front of her, Mary was taken aback by Vegeta's bold statement. She couldn't deny though how his boldness and suggestive words made her hot. Hotter than the alcohol that she was currently sipping.

Bottom line was, she wanted him. Badly.

And he wanted her.

"I'm heading backstage right now to prepare for my next bit. Why don't you meet me at the back entrance afterwards and we'll take off from there." She proposed, knowing he would take her up on her offer.

"Sure thing." Vegeta said before taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly, his eye never leaving her own. She saw the underlying message in his eyes. They screamed, 'I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you tonight!' and it made her lightly shiver with anticipation that he would undeniably do just that. Vegeta sauntered away from the yellow haired bombshell and back to the VIP lounge, while Mary made her way backstage to prepare for her next performance, plan already set in motion.

Twenty minutes later they were already back at his place, tearing each others' clothes off from the moment they entered through his door. The curtains in the living room were drawn, allowing an adjacent neighbor, in the high rise building across, a glorious eyeful. They disappeared from his point of view but then emerged again in the next room. The lights went off, and the neighbor smirked as he allowed his imagination to run wild.

* * *

**Early the next morning . . .**

After waking up from what she had to admit was the best sex she'd ever had, Mary quietly made her way to the bathroom to wash up before taking her leave. Upon entering the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was the portrait of the woman that was hung right above the fire place. She approached the portrait and stared at it in disbelief, then she smiled brightly and made her way to the double sink to brush her teeth. She found a brand new tooth brush in the cabinet with the toothpaste and proceeded to brush her teeth all the while looking at the beautiful portrait of the woman.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Mary made her way out of the bathroom, her destination being the kitchen, to whip up some breakfast for her and her bedmate but not before glancing at the portrait once more. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she quietly put on her dress from the prior night and softly padded across the room not wanting to disturb Vegeta, and made her way to the kitchen.

Once she stepped into the parlor, she was stopped dead in her tracks by what she saw. Staring right across from her was an enormous portrait of the same woman whose picture she saw only moments ago in Vegeta's bathroom. Mary couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it upon entering Vegeta's condo last night. But then again, they were a little…caught up, she thought, smirking as she recalled the events of the previous night.

"You're an early riser I see." A gruff voice came from behind, startling the yellow haired woman.

"Oh my," she gasped "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be up. Did I wake you?" Mary asked.

"Hardly, I'm an early riser myself." Vegeta admitted matter of factly.

Mary turned back to the portrait of the woman, dying to know about this man's fascination with her.

"Seems like you're a real fan of me huh?" Mary inquired about the massive portrait of herself in Vegeta's parlor. She also took note of the one in his bathroom as well. Flattered, she decided to call him out on his apparent fascination with her.

Vegeta who was at this point thoroughly confused furrowed his eye brows at the yellow haired woman.

"Fan? Of yours? What do you mean?" He asked, curious as to what the hell she was talking about.

"It's okay. You don't have to put on the act anymore." Mary taking Vegeta's question as mock confusion instead of genuine confusion.

"You have a gigantic portrait of me hanging right there," she pointed at the object in question "and you have one of me in your bathroom." She added.

"I must say, the one you have hanging right here was my favorite photo shoot. Probably because it was my first one ever." Mary further reminisced.

Vegeta was completely baffled at this point, having absolutely no idea what this woman was blabbering about and slowly beginning to think that he'd brought a complete psychopath back to his place. He glanced at the portrait that the yellow haired female seemed to be obsessing over. True indeed, she did resemble the woman in the portrait though he couldn't see the woman's face in the picture since the woman face was tilted away from the camera, she could have easily been anyone. Mary did however, look exactly like the woman in the portrait that hung above the fireplace in his bathroom, _that_, he could not deny.

Well that explained why she looked so familiar to him, but that still didn't explain what she was carrying on about.

"Are you implying that the woman in this portrait, as well as the one in my bathroom is you?" Vegeta finally asked.

"Oh come on, like you didn't know. You probably had this planned for a while now…Well, you did it. You can finally tell your boys and everyone else that you finally slept with me." She stated.

"You finally got to sleep with Marilyn Monroe." She finished proudly.

Not being one to pay attention to the "who's who" in society, or keeping up with the A list celebrities, Vegeta had absolutely no idea who Marilyn Monroe was. He glanced once more at the portrait before turning back to the yellow haired beauty.

"Well what do ya know. It looks like it is you in the picture." Vegeta said after a few moments of silence.

Mary, detecting the genuine ignorance in Vegeta's voice, finally realized that he truly had no clue who she was. Thoroughly embarrassed at this point she began to blush a deep shade of red.

"You…really had no idea who I was, did you?" She asked even though she didn't need to hear the answer since she already knew it.

Vegeta shook his head No, afraid to voice out his answer for the sake of causing her further embarrassment.

"Um look. I'm just gonna go. I have a show to rehearse for tonight and then I'm flying back to New York in the morning." She hastily replied, as she hurriedly gathered her things not wanting to stay in his presence a minute longer, for fear of diminishing what was left of her self-confidence.

Vegeta lightly grabbed a hold of her upper arm. Not wanting her to leave so soon but also understanding that she had her pride to protect.

"Will I see you again?" He questioned. He wanted to see her again. He couldn't deny that she was a sex goddess in bed and definitely didn't want this to be the last time they hooked up.

Marilyn smiled that dazzling smile of hers, appreciating his kind gesture toward her embarrassment by not insisting that she stayed.

"Well, I live in New York, so if you're ever in the Big Apple…look me up." She said before winking, then opening the door and walking out.

* * *

**The Later That Morning . . .**

Vegeta made his way into the gated community where Frieza's mansion was located. He was scheduled to meet with him to discuss the possibility of expanding. If he was going to do so he had to inform Frieza of what his conquests would now be. Even though he no longer worked directly under Frieza, he still did Frieza's dirty work by selling his product.

Frieza had many distributors, Vegeta's crew being the most lucrative of them all. Frieza would import his product from overseas, then sell his product to all of his distributors for the same fee. He would then charge them a percentage of their profit. The distributors with the least amount of revenue would have to pay him the larger percentage whereas the distributors, such as Vegeta's crew, would pay him a lesser percentage.

Being that Vegeta made roughly between five hundred thousand to a million dollars per transaction, he only had to pay Frieza ten percent. While other distributors, such as Cui who only made about one hundred thousand per transaction, had to pay Frieza fifty percent of their proceeds. The more you made the less of a percentage you would owe Frieza which drove all of the distributors to make more giving Frieza more money.

Vegeta's expansion into the international market would give him a quadruple surge in his revenue, in addition to an increase in his clientele. However that might not blow over to well with Frieza. He didn't need Frieza to start getting paranoid and thinking that he was trying to upstage him, or become his competition. _That_ would only ensue into a deadly war, and as powerful as Frieza was with his army, there would be no chance for Vegeta to win that battle.

He didn't need that on his hands.

As Vegeta approached the large gate at the entrance of Frieza's home in his all black 1956 Cadillac, he was stopped by Ginyu (another ridiculous codename of course) Frieza's head of security. Ginyu slowly strolled up to Vegeta's car, doing everything within his power to conceal the smirk that was dying to make its first debut of the day. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Ginyu emerged from his tiny security booth and slowly advanced toward his car.

He really didn't need this crap right now.

"Name." Ginyu gruffly asked Vegeta.

"You already know my name asshole, just let me in." Vegeta rudely retorted to Ginyu's rhetorical question.

Ginyu did this every time he would come to see Frieza. He got a kick out of giving Vegeta a hard time, he presumed.

"Well good morning to you to Mr. uh…Vegata is it?" Ginyu continuously jested.

"It's Vegeta you son of a bitch, now let me in before I shoot your balls off dickface!" Vegeta roared.

He was already agitated enough with his nervousness about this meeting with Frieza and he didn't need this useless and unnecessary banter from Ginyu at all.

"Now I can't just let you waltz right in you know, Frieza's a busy man. Is he expecting you?" Ginyu unceasingly played along, enjoying Vegeta's irritation. This usually made his morning.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled as he proceeded to step out of the car to act on his earlier threat toward Ginyu.

Just then the large gate at the entrance of Frieza's mansion slowly opened up. Vegeta surmised that it was Guldo, (whom was also part of Frieza's security crew though Vegeta could not figure out why since his own grandmother could have taken him on) that decided that he and Ginyu had had their fun with him for the morning and finally chose to let him in. Vegeta sneered at Ginyu, who had a cocky grin plastered on his ugly face before driving into Frieza's compound.

Frieza's entire compound was made up of the main house, four pools, a gazebo, two garages (for the many cars that he never drove himself) three guest houses, one were on each side of the mansion and one located in the back, a massive front garden which blocked the straight pathway to the mansion since it was located in the center between the entrance and the mansion; so the only way to get to the main hall was to drive around the massive garden, which Vegeta just _loved_ (hated).

Frieza had a statue of himself placed in the center of the garden, upon a high platform that was surrounded by a small pond so that everyone could see it even if they were outside of the estate. The drive in total, just to get to the front door was about eight minutes; ten if you included the two minutes wasted with the idiots at the entrance.

As Vegeta drove to the front of Frieza's home, he had caught a glimpse of blue in one of the windows of where Frieza's private office was located but as quickly has he had seen it, it had vanished. Vegeta believed it to be one of Frieza's maids in a new uniform or something. Vegeta proceeded to step out of his car, handing his car keys to the valet and made his way to the entrance of Frieza's mansion.

Vegeta was greeted by Frieza's butler Lorenzo, who escorted him to Frieza's private office, all the while Vegeta's thought were running wild with how he was going to approach Frieza about his pursuit for expansion, without making Frieza think that he was trying to take over his empire or become his competition. Both outcomes would definitely cost Vegeta his life.

"Right this way sir, Lord Frieza will be with you shortly." Lorenzo steered Vegeta in the direction of Frieza's office.

"Thank you Lorenzo. I'll let myself in and wait for him." Vegeta responded as he opened the door to the office. Lorenzo lightly bowed, bidding his farewell to Vegeta before departing to complete the rest of his morning duties.

As Vegeta entered Frieza's office, he took a long look around since he'd only been in the office once before; and since then it appeared that Frieza had it redecorated. Vegeta vaguely saw a faint shade of blue in his peripheral vision from the corner of his right eye. Turning his head in that direction, he got a full view of someone who looked as if they were searching for something in the top right drawer of Frieza's desk. This person strangely enough had blue hair. It was the same shade of blue that Vegeta had seen minutes ago when he first arrived.

Come to think of it, it looked like this person was snooping through Frieza's personal things; for what Vegeta had no clue, but one thing was for sure, this person was definitely trying to steal from Frieza and that was absolutely out of the question.

"Just what the hell are you doing in here?" He snarled at the blue haired thief.

Just then, the thief in question looked up, and Vegeta instantly lost his breath. The thief, it appeared, was a woman and she was unquestionably the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen in his entire existence.

She had unbelievably soft looking and an unusual shade of cerulean tresses flowing from the crown of her head going past her shoulders. Her alabaster skin was so creamy looking, that it made him want to lick her all over. With lips so full and plump, he wanted to suck on them all night until they were swollen and yearning for more. But what stood out the most to Vegeta, were her eyes. She had the deepest, most beautiful shade of sapphire eyes that held him in a trance-like state, so much so that he would have killed his own mother if she'd have asked him to (_**and that was saying a lot!**_).

He noticed her beautiful rosy cheeks getting redder as he stared at her, most likely from her own embarrassment, which reminded him . . .

"I said what the FUCK are you doing in here?" He questioned her more sternly this time, after shaking his head out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, but just who the hell do you think you're talking to, asshole?" The woman vociferously retorted.

She was taken aback by his discourteous tone toward her. 'How dare he speak to me that way' she thought, her mortification about being caught by him minutes ago, long forgotten.

"I asked you a question first, lady." He growled back at her.

"Hey listen buddy, I don't have time for games, nor do I have to answer to you." She hissed, jabbing her index finger in his chest, both of them not realizing that they were now only inches apart.

"It's none of your damn business what I'm doing here." She snippily added.

"Bitch, do you know who I am? I'm Frieza's right hand man. I'm making it my business to know what you're doing." He roared in her face, gesturing to the desk in question that she was rummaging through not too long ago.

"Well no, I don't know who you are nor do I care, but I take it that you also have no idea who I am." She calmly responded with a smirk on her face as if she knew something that he did not.

"I know that you're a thief. I don't know what you were snooping in there looking for but if Frieza finds out, you're dead." He threatened. Now Vegeta wasn't going to tell Frieza anything because he was no snitch, but of course she didn't have to know that.

"Ah Vegeta," speaking of the devil "fancy seeing you here. I wasn't expecting your company." Frieza greeted as he stepped into his office, unknowingly interposing the frenzied quarrel ensuing between the two counterparts in his office.

"I see you've met my special guest." Frieza stated joyfully in his sickly sweet voice.

"Special guest?" Vegeta asked, confused as to who Frieza could possibly be referring to.

Just then the larcenous woman that he was arguing with, stepped around Frieza's desk and sexily sashayed in his direction. Placing her hands into his outstretched ones, she faced Vegeta and gave him a devilish grin.

"Yes, my special guest." Frieza said coolly.

"Vegeta, I would like for you to meet Bulma Briefs…my fiancé.

* * *

**Finally done! This ladies and gentlemen was by far the hardest chapter I had to write thus far, which is one of the reasons why it took so long.  
**

**Ok so I know that disclaimers are supposed to be written at the beginning of the chapters but, so what I'm different damnit, lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: The entire drug exchange scene was written by ImaginaryInk, who is so awesome! She also described the bathroom as well and added a few little things here and there to this chapter, so please people if and when you review me, give her a shout out too. She is just great. I know she probably hates the attention that I am giving her, but hey I give credit where credit is definitely due!  
**

**Thanks Ink!  
**

**For those of you who would like to get the links for the pictures of Vegeta's parlor, bathroom, car and closet you can check it out on the "We're Just Saiyan" community.**

**Thank you to all who follow and review and thank you for being patient. **

**Until Next Time, Please Review…**


End file.
